legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
In movement. Harmony. In stillness. Clarity.
'Toshi Ranbo - Imperial College' Summer 1197 It was late afternoon in the training hall of the Imperial College as Tsuruchi Hiroshi and Hida Benjiro were sparring against each other. Hida Benjiro was going through the forms but it seemed clear his mind was elsewhere. As the sparring continued, Hida Benjiro started making mistakes until, finally, Tsuruchi Hiroshi stopped and looked at him. “Benjiro-San, this is unlike you, what is happening?” he said. “I apologise Hiroshi-San, my mind is unfocused and our training has suffered from it” Hida Benjiro apologised with a slight bow. Hida Benjiro took a long a breath and started slowly “I have been troubled of late, unable to sleep well and concentrate on my training and studies, I fear it is getting worse and not better as I’d hoped after our excursion to the theatre. I am unsure what to do now.” “If you wish to talk about it then I’m happy to listen. I personally find meditation is the best balm to a troubled mind” Tsuruchi Hiroshi replied. “If you want I can show you a few techniques that might help.” “Meditation? Do you think it would help?” He asked “It has for me in the past and more recently after the hunting trip it helped me resolve some of the turmoil. I’m not sure how well you would take to the more traditional methods of meditation I was first taught by my sensei. I was however shown another way by my uncle. One I usually find more resting than sitting and clearing my mind.” Hiroshi placed his yari back on the rack and dusted off his gi. He stepped into the center of the yard and bowed his head. “Copy what i do and keep in mind the point is not speed or power but perfection of the movement. Focus only on the moves and nothing else. Clear your mind of everything but the moves.” He said as he flowed into a beginning stance and then into parting the wild horses mane. “As you practice the moves and they become reflexive you will be able to flow from one move to another without thought.” Hida Benjiro settled himself as best he could into the starting position. He hesitantly started the movements, gaining confidence as he practiced, they were similar to his katas which helped. He was still plagued by visions of his dream, by the pressure to perform well at the college in spite of the difficulty and tiredness he felt. His movements while precise were not harmonious. With a sad smile, he looked at Tsuruchi Hiroshi “Do you have any advice?” “If you raise your left hand 2 inches up and slightly to your left. Good. Hold that position. That is where you want to finish the movement.” Hiroshi replied. “Now copy me. This next movement is called white crane spreads its wings.” As he began Hiroshi paused suddenly quite serious. “I’m usually down here 2 hours before class to meditate before heading to pray if you feel the need. I have also found that when you have a burden you can’t share with someone, both the kami and the fortunes are willing to listen especially Tenjin.” Hiroshi resumed showing Benjiro more moves in a much more cheerful tone. Benjiro smiled back and followed him in the movements, he would also follow his advice.